A seat belt assembly includes webbing and may function to pretension the webbing and to limit force on the webbing. Specifically, the seat belt assembly may pretension the webbing by pulling the webbing toward the occupant when an impact is detected. This tightening can help prevent “submarining,” i.e., when the occupant slides forward underneath the webbing. The seat belt assembly may limit the force applied to a chest of the occupant when the force on the chest exceeds a threshold force by slightly releasing the webbing.
What is needed is a way to attach a force limiter and a pretensioner to a seat belt buckle that results in a simple, cost-effective design.